Episode 1: Yuri Again
by Spinxy
Summary: The story is unfolding. final chapter up, chapter 9. just a bit of violence. please R
1. Grinder Technology

Episode 1: Chapter 1: Grinder Technology  
  
This story is between RA2 and Yuri's Revenge in a Garrisoned building in Berlin.  
  
GI Elite: (through headset) General, 4 buildings are garrisoned and ready.  
  
General: Good, be on your guard. Yuri could strike at any moment.  
  
The GI's sat waiting for a few minutes when 7 Amphibious Transports appeared in the distance.  
  
GI Elite: General, Amphibious Transports in sight.  
  
General: Allow them to deploy, we need to see what Yuri has inside.  
  
The Amphibious Transports landed and deployed. The squad consisted of 20 Brutes (mutated humans looking like miniature Hulks) and 10 Virus's (female snipers which shoot poison darts. Upon contact will make poisoned unit swell and explode, spilling poison gas in a small area around it). The Brutes marched straight up the middle of the roads as the Virus's flanked them in pairs. As soon as all the brutes were in range the closest building opened fire. The Brutes paused for a deadly second; giving the GI's a chance to cause more damage. 3 Brutes were killed before reaching the building. The remaining Brutes went to the walls and started hammering into them. The Building started to vibrate slowly and then collapsed, the debris killing another Brute. The next 2 buildings opened fire on the 16 Brutes. Another 4 were killed when the GI Elite noticed green gas float out of the building next to him. He suddenly realised he had forgot about the Virus's. He turned to look at them and saw all 10 of them, crouching down, looking through their scopes at the 3 remaining buildings.   
  
GI Elite: The Virus's are in range, watch your back!  
  
He opened fire on the nearest Brute, annihilating it. The feel of battle was burning inside of him.  
  
GI Elite: Ow! Damn!  
  
He pulled something from his neck. He looked at it and recognized it to be a Virus's dart!  
  
GI Elite: This is screwed up.  
  
He slumped on the floor as he slowly swelled up and exploded.  
  
The Pentagon.  
  
A communications expert opened the Generals door and strode inside.  
  
Comm. Expert: Good morning General, bad news. We have lost contact with Berlin. It seems Yuri's forces overwhelmed them.  
  
General: God dammit Geoffrey why can't you bring me some good news for once!  
  
Geoffrey: Sorry sir!  
  
General: Yuri is getting stronger by the minute (the screen on his computer changed Berlin's colour from blue to purple, half of Germany was now under Yuri's control) We need more forces in Europe region. If it weren't for that blasted Chrono Ivan squad that disrupted our Chronospheres we would have regained Germany again.  
  
Geoffrey shifted uncomfortably.  
  
General: What is it Geoffrey?  
  
Geoffrey: Permission to speak freely, sir.  
  
General: Granted.  
  
Geoffrey: If we could get more Chrono Legionarres in we could still take back Germany.  
  
General: They are too expensive to train Geoff, where are we going to get the money.  
  
Geoffrey: Well, we have found a few of Yuri's outposts in the Netherlands...  
  
General: Yes.  
  
Geoffrey: And he has created a building called a Grinder---  
  
General: What the hell is that Geoff!?!?!  
  
Geoffrey: It's a machine where he sacrifices units for money, he has been controlling our spies and killing them for money.  
  
General: And you expect me to kill our own men just to train 1 slacked off recruit to become a Legionarre!?!?!  
  
Geoffrey: Not exactly. It works like Yuri's Bio Plants. He puts his men in there and uses their minds to create power. We put our men in our "grinder" to get Legionarres. But you see, they don't die, they are converted. The are converted to act like our top Legionarre elite through mind tampering.  
  
General: I don't know how the hell you thought that up Geoff but you give it a shot and if it works, you'll be the next commander in charge.  
  
Geoffrey: Thank you sir. 


	2. Tanya, A Captive?

Chapter 2: Tanya, a captive?   
  
Geoffrey sat down at his desk looking over his blueprints of the modified Grinder. He went over the entry and exit points, safety weapons and the effect it will have on the budget. The GI's would enter and start making money. They would use their weapons and turn them into money; they also use their armour, ammo, and communication equipment.   
  
Geoffrey: Bloody brilliant! Yuri is smarter than I thought.  
  
He spent the next 2 hours working over it.  
  
Geoffrey: Done.  
  
He picked up the blueprints and walked to his quarters, ready for the simulation tomorrow.  
  
Initiate: Fire at the Marines, Yuri wants Tanya.  
  
The Initiates swarmed into the small squad of 9 Marines and Tanya. They were putting up a good fight, until a Chrono Ivan blew up 5 Marines. The remaining 4 marines were mowed down, leaving Agent Tanya in their hands.  
  
Tanya: Burn in hell you phsyco freaks! (Shoots 3 Initiates) I will not yield to your contr---  
  
An Initiate hit her in the neck with the base of his gun. Tanya was unconscious.  
  
General: Agent Tanya... Agent Tanya...  
  
Static filled the Generals office in the Pentagon. They had lost communication with Agent Tanya and her squad 2 hours ago.  
  
Unidentified voice: General... General.  
  
General: Who is this?  
  
Unidentified voice: Agent Charley, I was the 2nd in charge on Tanya's squad.  
  
General: Go on soldier.  
  
Agent Charley: We were ambushed by Yuri's Initiates and were broken up by a Chrono Ivan.  
  
General: God dammit, they are using Chrono Ivans more than the Soviets were using Crazy Ivans.  
  
Agent Charley: We were mowed down after the blast. Tanya is gone.  
  
General: Get an emergency evac for Agent Charley, he doesn't sound too good.  
  
Static filled the room once again. Tanya was missing, Chrono Ivans were everywhere, Yuri was getting stronger by the day and to top it all off, ¾ of Europe was under Yuri's control and growing fast.  
  
Misty voice: She will awake very soon.  
  
Tanya rolled her head groggily, she was in a dark room and tied to a metal chair which chilled her skin.  
  
Misty voice: Welcome, Tanya. You probably know who I am.  
  
Tanya: Yuri! Let me out!  
  
Misty voice: Hahahahaha. Yuri isn't here Yuri is in Berlin, using his Mind controlling powers to take over Europe. As we speak he is building up his forces and adding them to your own IFV's.  
  
Tanya: Damn You!  
  
Misty voice: Ooooh, always the violent one, aren't you Tanya. Always wanting to blow us up, always wanting to shoot the "Soviet Pigs". But now, the Soviet Pigs have upgraded to Yuri's Pigs. And when these pigs go to markets, there won't be anyone in the market who gives a damn. You see, mind-control is the only way to win.  
  
The owner of the misty voice walked down the dimly lit stairs. Tanya recognized it. She had seen it many times.  
  
Tanya: General Carval! 


	3. Legionarre Training

Chapter 3: Legionarre Training  
  
The 10 Legionarres-in-training stood at attention as their Sergeant paced the ground in front of them.  
  
Sergeant: At ease. You and many other recruits are being trained to become one of the most technologically advanced soldiers on the battlefield. You will be able to chrono-shift from 1 place to the other; you will be able to erase objects out of time; and you might be our last-line of defence.  
  
Legionarres: Sir, yes sir!  
  
Sergeant: Now, to start you off, you all need your uniforms.  
  
Training continued for these 10 recruits for many weeks. Meanwhile, Germany was still being steadily taken over by Yuri. And somehow, 1 particular Legionarre, Matthew, could feel it.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Matthew: Aaaargh.  
  
He awoke with a start, sweating. He had just seen flashes of Berlin. The people being terrorised, controlled, put into a machine and not coming out again. And he had seen the face of their foe, Yuri! He has armies of him, clones, and each Yuri clone has 1 Allie or civilian person under their control. Was this what they are being trained for? Did they have to fight someone as sadistic as that? Matthew threw off his sheets and hopped in his Legionarre uniform, gun uncharged. He headed for the training block, to throw his mind off what he had just "seen". He chrono-shifted around until he had quite forgotten why he had come in the first place. He returned to his bunk, not noticing the slumped figure in the corner.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Tanya: How the hell did you end up like this!?!?!  
  
The heavily scarred face of General Carval loomed into Tanya's vision.  
  
Carval: Even though the Crazy Ivan scared the hell out of me standing at my door like that, they can't kill a General with a surprise attack like that.   
  
Carval kept droning on.  
  
Tanya: Why don't you just shut the hell up!  
  
Carval: Now, what was I meant to do?  
  
A more sinister voice filled the room: You were explaining the mutating process.  
  
Carval: Oh yes, I was explaining the mutating process. You will "witness" a mutation of a person into 1 of our units.  
  
Sinister voice: Start the process, I have more clones to create.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Geoffrey had completed the Allied Grinder, and awaiting the Generals word to start the simulation.  
  
General: Go ahead Geoff, let's see what you've got.  
  
Geoffrey spent the next half-hour explaining and showing the General the Grinder. He showed him inside, how the Grinder used minimal power, and spared the resources to make the most out of what they had.  
  
Geoffrey: In conclusion General, 1 GI in this machine will give us up to $20,000.  
  
General: Well Geoffrey. You've done it again; I'll give this to our engineers and see what they make of it. But 1 question Geoffrey.  
  
Geoffrey: Yes General?  
  
General: How did a Comm. Expert come up with this.  
  
Geoffrey: When you're always in contact with people on the field, you pick up a few things.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
The 10 recruits were up at 0600 practicing their shifting. 1 recruit, James, was acting a bit odd. He kept shifting outside the block and landing on his head. At 1 point in time he landed on Matthew's shoulders. Matthew felt something different about him, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
Sergeant: James, come here, come HERE!  
  
Daniel: Yes sir.  
  
He climbed down from the roof beam on which he had just landed.  
  
Matthew saw a "familiar" figure through the window. He heard the Sergeant's murmurs as he spoke to James. Matthew saw the figure nod his head.  
  
Matthew fired at the Yuri Clone as Daniel fired at the Sergeant. 


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal  
  
Geoffrey was watching over the construction of the Grinder. He went inside and saw how different it was to Yuri's Grinder. He compared them. Yuri's had bloodstained, spiked wheels that rotated to mince the person inside. His (Geoffrey's) was a kind of mint. It pressed whatever was put inside into paper-thin material; it then cut it into pieces the size of money notes; it finally coloured it to match $100 notes. Soon, all the Allies in the world will be able to build these Grinders and produce much-needed Chrono-Legionarres.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
The Yuri Clone froze where he stood, so did Sergeant. Matthew had fired first so he had the advantage. The clone was erased and James stirred. He loosened his grip on the trigger and the sergeant collapsed on his knees.  
  
James: S-sergeant. I-I-I'm sorry. I-I---  
  
3 other Legionarres had just knocked James off his feet and pinned him. Matthew ran forward to stop them but was punched in the stomach. He began a 2 on 2 fight. The other 5 Legionarres fired at the now upright Sergeant. He froze again but was quickly erased.  
  
Matthew: No!  
  
He ducked a head punch and kicked out his left foot, connecting with a Legionarres ribs, giving a sickening crack. The Legionarre collapsed on the ground. Matthew stood up and fired. The 2nd Legionarre froze. Matthew held on the trigger. He suddenly froze. He felt light, the Legionarre in front of him shook his head, obviously drowsy from being suspended between here and nothingness, like Matthew was now. He could see James on the ground, frozen, and 4 Legionarres standing around him, fingers on the triggers. Matthew could tell the remaining 5 Legionarres (the last one was on the ground in pain) were shooting at him. He saw James disappear, before he too was erased from time.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Geoffrey was pleased. He had created a much-needed machine that will be a main resource in the success of regaining Europe. He walked into his office and saw it was trashed. His table was burning, all his papers were shredded, his walls were graffitied, and there was 1 thing that wasn't there before. A Virus's dart was stuck to the wall, right above the painting of the first Construction Yard. 


	5. TimeSpace

Chapter 5: Time-Space  
  
Geoffrey turned to the side. He saw a Virus standing the corner, her gun pointed not at him, but at a slumped figure next to her.  
  
Geoffrey: W-who are you?  
  
Virus: You know me, everyone knows me. We all know me. Poor innocent me, nowhere to hide if everyone knows your name. Poor, poor Tanya.  
  
Geoffrey: T-Tanya. How did you get like this?  
  
Virus Tanya: While you sat on your lazy butt, listening to me and my team get mowed down by Yuri, I got to see the bigger picture. Yuri has the ultimate forces. He will win the war; we will all be-  
  
Geoffrey: Shutup, I-I won't let you say that. This isn't you.  
  
Virus Tanya: You shutup. If you don't, General Dugan will lose his head.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Rogue Legionarre 1: Get up you imbecile. You were meant to constrain him, he was a rookie!  
  
The R.L. (rogue Legionarre) with the broken ribs stood up wincing with pain.  
  
R.L. 2: Well if that bloody clone had hidden himself better we would've succeeded in taking out this base.  
  
R.L. 3: They should have been alerted by now.  
  
R.L. 1: No you idiots! This was a camp for only Legionarres. No one will be alerted until they try to contact us. What the hell!?!?!  
  
Matthew and James had just Chrono-shifted into the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Let's backtrack a little to see how Matthew and James chrono-shifted into the room.  
  
Matthew had the great sensation of going through a chrono-shift and staying out of time, not ending up somewhere else. He stopped, in Time-Space. It was a blue, green and purple swirl. He held his hand up to shield his eyes to see who was walking towards him. It was James. James looked weary and very groggy. There was someone behind him. Matthew could tell whom it was by the way James was walking, it was the Yuri clone. James was weary because of being controlled for 2 periods of time, both going for a while. James moved slowly towards Matthew, fists clenched. Matthew just had enough time to ditch his gear, just to show his Allied uniform. He shaped up to James as James stopped in front of him. Matthew saw James had a gun on a holster over his shoulder, it was a Virus' gun! Matthew saw a dead Virus next to the Yuri clone; no Virus would give up her weapon without a fight. How did she get here? Matthew suddenly noticed there were even more figures standing around the 2 of them. These must be all the people that have ever been erased from time. There were, conscripts, tanks, Brutes, everything. There were even some Allies that have been shot by miss-fire. And there, kneeling down next to a towering brute, was Matthew's Sergeant.  
  
Matthew: I have to get James' gun.  
  
Matthew took 1 step forward as soon as James threw a wild punch at his stomach, which glanced off Matthew's rib. He winced and punched at James' shoulder, which James sidestepped and replied with a knee to the stomach. Matthew doubled over in pain. James had become a better fighter under the Yuri's control. James kicked him in the ribs making Matthew roll over. Matthew got up slowly as James stood back to let him up. Matthew shaped up again. James ran at him and did a jump kick right into Matthews's jaw. Matthew was set flat on his back, mouth bleeding terribly. Matthew stood up and spat on the ground, splashing blood over James' shoes. James charged again, but this time Matthew was ready. He sidestepped and punched him in the ribs. He gave James an uppercut, connecting and making a cracking noise. He punched James in the joint between James shoulders and his collarbone, deadening the nerves in his arms. With both arms practically useless James had no hope in winning. Matthew ran and tackled James to the ground. James' arms were still useless so couldn't put up much of a struggle. Matthew grabbed the gun from James' back holster. He punched James in the gut, winding him, so he would stop struggling. Matthew stood up with the gun in his hand. He aimed at the clone and grinned. He pulled the trigger as James hit the back of his knees, making Matthew's knees to buckle. Matthew looked up at the swirling dart. It wasn't heading for the clone, but for the dead Virus next to him. It hit the Virus, who now started to expand. She exploded, spilling green gas everywhere. The Yuri clone fell on his knees having just inhaled a mouthful of gas. He fell to the ground, dead before he hit the floor. Matthew stood up and put on his Legionarre gear. James stood up, drowsy again. Matthew looked at his shoulder; it now had three arrowheads on it. He was an elite soldier.  
  
James: AAAAAAARGH!  
  
Matthew turned around. Apocalypse tanks surrounded James, closing in fast. Matthew didn't have time to help him. James didn't need help. He jumped onto the first tanks rook, just behind the anti-aircraft gun. The others ruthlessly aimed and fired, forcing James to jump off. Matthew was now running to help. He shot the Virus' gun that was in his hand twice, both entering the 2 cannons on 1 of the Apocalypse tanks. The tank fired, the darts inside the cannons were stuck on the inside of the barrels causing the bombs to blow up inside. That tank was down and James was nowhere to be seen. Matthew saw him jump out of a tank, which exploded soon after. There were 3 tanks left. They both ran at 1 then split as soon as it fired. They hopped on 2 different tanks, killing the driver who opened the hatch with an open palmed uppercut to the nose. The sat down on their seats and took control, firing at the other Apocalypse tank. They set their explosives and got out as fast as they could. The surrounding Soviets and Yuri's forces weren't watching this battle, but were fighting amongst themselves. Both teams had Construction yards up and running. Amazing what chrono-shifting had created. 2 different time areas and 2 different wars. This war was downscale and very confusing. Reinforcements called or received until a Legionarre erased them. Matthew noticed a change in James' uniform. James had noticed it to and was eyeing it with pride. Now as they were both Elites, Matthew had an idea. If there weaponry was upgraded, why shouldn't there gear?  
  
Matthew: James, I've got an idea. Let's try chrono-shifting back into time.  
  
James: How?  
  
Matthew: Since we're both Elites we should be able to chrono-shift half-way. I figured this out because our weaponry is upgrade so our gear should to, such as our chrono-shifting. Just take this.  
  
Matthew handed James another Virus gun.  
  
Matthew: Should come in handy when we get back to out bunks.  
  
They put their minds to it and were gone, all the way into time and into their training area to the shocked faces of the Rogue Legionarres. 


	6. Grinder Sabotage

Chapter 6: Grinder Sabotage  
  
Geoffrey stood stock-still, listening to what Virus Tanya had to say.  
  
Tanya: Now Geoffrey, how to crush this little workshop you have here? Your Grinder is quite impressive, but it's not operational yet is it?  
  
Geoffrey: No, Tanya.  
  
While Tanya was talking he was trying to devise a plan. The Brute's were always slowed down by the transformation, so why shouldn't Tanya be from hers?  
  
Tanya: Now, Dugan, what has Geoffrey told you about this Grinder?  
  
Former President Dugan: He hasn't told me anything, the trial was today.  
  
Tanya: You were always a stubborn pig when you were President. You haven't changed General, you haven't changed.  
  
Dugan must have been thinking what Geoffrey was thinking because he made a sudden movement with his hand and knocked Tanya's gun to the side. Geoffrey lunged forward and put Tanya in a sleeper hold. Tanya struggled but not as much as the real Tanya would have, the transformation had its defects. Tanya slipped out of Geoffrey's grasp and fell, unconscious, to the floor. Dugan got up and stared at Tanya, a look of worry in his face. A shadowed figure walked into the room.  
  
Figure: Well done Dugan, well done Geoffrey. Tanya has been weakened by the transformation, but she is still an excellent sniper.  
  
Dugan: Who are you?  
  
Figure: Why General, I thought you would recognise a fellow General like yourself.  
  
Dugan: Carval. H-how did you survive?  
  
Carval: I'm sure Tanya would be delighted to tell you when you wake up.  
  
Carval pulled out a syringe and stepped forward.  
  
Geoffrey: NO!  
  
Geoffrey ran straight at Carval, who was off-balance and fell over. Geoffrey kept on running, thinking only about his Grinder and what's going to happen to it.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
The R.L.'s stood with there guns charged.  
  
R.L. 1: How did you get here!?!?!  
  
Matthew: How else? By chrono-shifting. And I thought this was a training facility for the intellectual.  
  
R.L. 1: Kill them but don't fire your weapons, they won't stay in Time-space.  
  
Being Elites, Matthew's and James' gear was much lighter and easier to move in, giving them the agility they had if they were wearing their normal uniform. 3 Legionarres ran at Matthew while 3 more ran at James. Matthew ducked and rolled from a punch thrown from a R.L. and tripped over another 1 with a good sweep. He stood up and punched 1 in the jaw, dislocating it. He followed on by a kick to the gut and an elbow in the back of the neck. The other 2 ran at him, he pulled out his Virus gun and shot the closest 1, hitting him in the neck. He kept on running, expanding then exploding. Blood flecked Matthew's helmet as the 3rd 1 ran at him. He wiped the blood off his helmet and waited. The R.L. jumped and threw a head kick which narrowly missed Matthew's head as he lunged sideways. He spun around and kicked the Legionarre in the head. The Legionarre staggered for a bit and then was knocked down by another kick in the head. James seemed to be going quite well too. He finished the last Legionarre off with a punch in the nose. They both turned around and fired at 2 Legionarres. They both exploded and the gas killed another Legionarre. The last 1 left had been faster and moved out of the way of the gas, but was still flecked with blood. He charged at James who stood steady. As soon as the R.L. reached James both he and Matthew chrono-shifted into the air and kicked the R.L.'s head in, killing him instantly. They landed on their feet, breathing heavier than normal.  
  
James: I think we better stop the rest from going anywhere.  
  
Matthew and James stripped the unconscious Legionarres uniform, leaving them in their Allied uniform. Matthew hooked up on the radio.  
  
Matthew: Legionarre to base, I repeat, Legionarre to base.  
  
Static.  
  
Matthew: We have a situation. 8 Legionarres were in league with Yuri and are here, 7 alive.  
  
Now a different sound filled the room.  
  
Dugan: Carval, what do you want? How is Yuri controlling you? You're stronger than this.  
  
Carval: Oh no Dugan, you're wrong. I'm not being controlled. The blast made me see that there is a more powerful source, more powerful than the Allied Nations. And I want you!  
  
Static filled the room as the radio died.  
  
James: We better get to America, General Dugan could be dead soon!  
  
With that, the 2 Legionarre Elites chrono-shifted to Washington D.C. Allied HQ.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Geoffrey ran to the construction room, thinking only of his Grinder, all the work he had put into it and how the success of the war lied in it. He entered the room and saw the Grinder intact. He entered it and saw all the bits and pieces still there. The compressor was still hooked up to the Power Plant inside the bulletproof glass. Geoffrey heard clinking as someone ran over him. He looked up and saw nothing. He climbed the stairs and looked at all the other compressors, all still hooked up to the Power Plant on the bottom floor. More clinking and Geoffrey say shadows on the different levels. He heard a sharp tap on the wall next to him. He turned around sharply.  
  
Geoffrey: Chrono Ivan! NOOOOOO!  
  
He ran at the Chrono Ivan, tackling him to the floor. Geoffrey punched and punched the Chrono Ivans head into the floor, spraying blood over the metal grate floor and his fists. Explosions tore at his precious Grinder above his head. Debris flew around him. He just wanted to rip out the Ivans heart and throw it at him. He wanted to tear and rip the Ivan to shreds for what he was doing to the Grinder. He just wanted to kill them all. They were destroying his work. Tears rolled down his eyes as he punched into the Ivan's head. Tears of anguish, anguish of his work, of him. His work would be for nothing. He stood up and kicked at the dead Ivan. An explosion ripped through the metal above his head. Debris ripped through Geoffrey who died defending his work, his life... his country! 


	7. In Hounor, We Die

Chapter 7: In Honour, we Die  
  
Matthew and James landed in the Comm. Room. They walked along with their Legionarre rifle against their shoulders ready to fire. They entered General Dugan's office. He wasn't there. They heard a scream and saw someone run to the construction room. He had come out of the office on the other side of the room. They crouched and walked to the office. They stood on both side of the door. Dugan's voice was heard.  
  
Dugan: Carval, why do you want me? Why does Yuri want me?  
  
Carval: You were the President, so you know where the weakest points of the Allied Nations are, say Germany for instance. It has fallen to the greatness of Yuri, so will the Allied Nations.  
  
Matthew and James saw Carval put a syringe to Dugan's neck.  
  
Matthew and James pointed their Legionarre guns at Carval.  
  
Matthew and James: FREEZE CARVAL!  
  
Carval started to push the syringe in. Matthew shot the syringe, it stopped and Carval's hand passed through it. He turned around has the syringe was erased.  
  
Carval: You have no idea of what you just did.  
  
With reflexes faster than what Matthew or James had ever thought of, Carval pulled his pistol out of his right holster with his left hand and shot James in the leg.  
  
James: AAAAARGH!  
  
James fell to the floor but still managed to keep his gun pointed at Carval. Carval grabbed his other gun and pointed them both at James. He pulled both triggers.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Tanya opened her eyes slowly. She could see General Dugan and Carval in front of her; Dugan was on the floor. There were 2 Legionarres at the door, one was on the floor because of a bleeding leg, and the other was pointing his gun at Carval. Carval had both of his guns out of their holsters and was aiming them at the wounded Legionarre. These were Tanya's people, the Allies, the Legionarres, the SEAL's. Suddenly all of her latest battle came into view. How she and her team were attacked by Initiates. How they could've made it out alive until a Chrono Ivan blew up half of her team. How Carval's scarred face maliciously laughed as she was transformed, painfully, into a Virus. She got up as Carval made to pull the triggers. She kicked him in the back as he pulled them. The gun went off into the air and made plaster fall off the roof. Carval turned around and saw Tanya with her rifle pointed at his head. She put her finger on the trigger and cocked the rifle.  
  
Matthew: Tanya no!  
  
She looked up at Matthew. She looked back down at Carval. He pulled his pistols to Tanya's face and laughed.  
  
Carval: The transformation did make you weaker Tanya, it did. You used to only listen to orders and no one else. You will die because of it of your weakness.  
  
Matthew was much faster than Carval. He chrono-shifted forward and tackled Carval. He punched Carval in the nose to make his eyes water. Matthew grabbed his Virus' rifle from his shoulder and hit Carval in the back of the neck. Carval fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
Tanya: Who are you soldier?  
  
Matthew: Elite Matthew Squires.  
  
Tanya: And your friend?  
  
James: Elite James Mitchell.  
  
There was an explosion heard from the Construction room.  
  
Matthew: I'll see what it was, could you tend to James?  
  
Tanya: I'll try.  
  
They both saluted as Matthew chrono-shifted to the construction room. There was a building that Matthew had never seen before. It said on the door "Allied Grinder". There was a hole on the top and smoke was billowing out of it. He heard someone scream out "Chrono Ivan. NOOO!" He saw a group of blueprints on the wall. He grabbed them as another explosion ripped through the Grinder. He put the blueprints in the Comm. Room and went back to the Grinder. He charged up the stairs and saw a man slamming a Chrono Ivan's head into the floor with his fists. Matthew saw two Chrono Ivans above his head and made for his gun. The Chrono Ivans exploded before he could shoot. He chrono-shifted to the top floor. A final explosion destroyed the 3rd floor. Matthew ran down to the 2nd floor where the man was. He looked down and saw both the man and the Chrono Ivan were maimed. The debris had tore through flesh and bone, killing another brave Allie. Matthew chrono-shifted to the Comm. Room and grabbed the blueprints. He walked into the man's office and handed the blueprints to General Dugan. Dugan clapped his hands to his forehead as Matthew told him what had happened to the grinder and the man, who Matthew found out to be called Geoffrey.  
  
Dugan: Thankyou, you have done what no other Allie has ever done before. You have came back from Time-space, you have defeated your enemies and you have saved the Allied Nations from falling to the Hands of Yuri. And with these blueprints, we can rebuild what Geoffrey had started. We will beat Yuri. We will win this War.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
The Grinder was rebuilt, and on the door of each Grinder that was constructed in the great battle against Yuri, there was a message reading "In honour of Geoffrey Alexander Thompson." 


	8. The Frontline

Chapter 8: The Frontline  
  
Dugan: Geoffrey was a smart man. He was a brave, smart man. He defended what was good and right in this world, what was worth fighting for. What Geoffrey fought and died in his work, in his pride, in his life. He was the man that made a machine, a machine that will help us. So for this, Geoffrey, you get a Medal of Honour and a Medal of Bravery.  
  
Dugan placed the medals on Geoffrey's coffin. It was draped in the American and Allied flag. He had no family so there wasn't much crying, as there would be at a family funeral. The 21-gun salute rang through the open air. Matthew, James and Tanya sat in the front row. Geoffrey's colleagues were upset, a few were crying.  
  
Dugan: Geoffrey will be avenged, he will not have died in vain.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Matthew and James were getting geared up. They were preparing to go on their first mission, the frontline. They were still geared with their Virus rifle as they showed skill in the specific module. They were each controlling a different squad but were in the same area.   
  
Coordinator: You all ready?  
  
Both squads: Ready!  
  
Coordinator: Shift!  
  
The squad chrono-shifted next to a destroyed building.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Where they landed was quite. An MCV rolled towards them and unfolded into a construction yard. Not long after a Power Plant and an Ore Refinery. The small base grew and the two squads sat ready. The slightest thing that didn't look right was investigated. A small group of GI's, Grizzly Tanks and Snipers were strategically placed around the base. Suddenly a Sniper fired and a GI exploded with gas.  
  
James: We're under attack!  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
The two squads followed their elite leaders and were making good progress. So far only three Allied soldiers had lost their lives. Matthew didn't know why this base was so important to be in the frontline until a familiar building was erected. It was the Allied Grinder. 6 GI's ran straight into it and the machine kicked in. More and more buildings were being constructed. Prism Towers were all around the bade, so were walls and Patriot Missiles. Matthew turned around and saw some Brutes had made it through the walls and Prism Towers.  
  
Matthew: Attack the Brutes.  
  
Him and 4 of his squad members chrono-shifted over to the hole in the defenses. As soon as they landed a Brute swung and hit Legionarre in the face. He was thrown into the air, dead instantly. Matthew shot and the Brute froze. His other three Legionarres fired at the next three Brutes.  
  
Matthew: Get over here now.  
  
The remaining people on his team chrono-shifted over to the wall. More Brutes were coming through the wall because the Prism Towers weren't firing. Matthew turned his head to look at the Power Plants. There were less of them than when the Brutes had come through the wall, then Matthew saw why. Initiates had sneaked through the back of the base and were firing at he Plants. GI's were on them and firing. The Initiates turned and fired at the GI's who were just in range.  
  
Matthew: Damn you, you have a greater range than they do!  
  
Snipers arrived from the Barracks and trained their scopes on the Initiates. The Initiates were killed and an Engineer entered the last Power Plant. More Power Plants were constructed and the Prism Towers were running again. The Brutes were killed and the walls were sealed up.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
James was having a Greater trouble. Viruses have killed two Legionarres on his team. They were situated in a densely vegetated hill. He was kneeling down and using his Virus rifle to kill any visible Viruses. He was going well and they seemed to be in pairs. When he shot one Virus, another fell down the hill. Someone hit him in his wounded leg.  
  
James: Aaargh!  
  
He turned his head to see who it was. It was an Initiate. The Initiate hit him the leg again.  
  
James: Aaaargh!  
  
James threw out his leg. The Initiate stepped to the side and aimed his gun at James' heart. The Initiate was thrust forward and landed on James. James saw a bullet-wound in the Initiates back and a Sniper 500 feet away. James stood up and looked back at the hill, after nodding his head to the Sniper in a way of saying "thanks". The Viruses were still moving slowly down the hill. The Sniper that had just saved James' life ran forward and crouched down next to James. He waved his hand towards him and 4 more Snipers ran forward and crouched down. They trained their scopes on the Viruses and started to shoot.  
  
James: They're fighting in pairs so keep your eyes on everything.  
  
Sniper: Thanks.  
  
James thought he would leave to them and walked towards his team. A Brute had punched one of his members. His arm was almost shattered and his ribcage was cracked.  
  
James: How's he doing?  
  
Med. Legionarre: He won't be using that arm for a very long time and his ribs need to be tended to before they break and puncture his lungs.  
  
James: Can you see him back to base and give him to the medics? When you do, get back here immediately!  
  
Med. Legionarre: Yes, sir!  
  
The two of them chrono-shifted away and left James with 4 Legionarres on his team, including him. He looked at Matthew's squad and saw them all Intact except one; he was next to the wall with his helmet smashed in.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Matthew sat on the ground. His head was aching badly. It happened after the Brute killed his team-member, Jacob. He had shot the closest Brute to him and the Brute that had killed Jacob had frozen. The Brute had stared blankly into space. It didn't move an inch. One of his Legionarres had fired at it and it disappeared. He was now rubbing his head and looked at his feet.  
  
Matthew: What's wrong with me?  
  
He saw a bird fly over head. He stared at it and then it suddenly stopped. It started to fall down. Matthew thought that it would hit the ground, but at the last minute the bird soared back up as Matthew thought of it. He shook his head. Was he a psychic? Did he have the power to control people's minds? He was hit in the neck with a fist. He rolled over and looked up there was a group of five Initiates around him. He looked up at the one that just hit him. Rubbing his neck, Matthew stood up and looked the Initiate straight in the eye. Matthew concentrated his mind on the Initiate. The Initiate went a bit looser but still held onto the gun. Matthew thought and the Initiate did what he thought. The Initiate fired at another Initiate, hitting him in the head. The Initiate collapsed as the one under Matthew's control rolled and fired at another. That one collapsed and so did another. There was one left but this one was ready. It ran behind the Battle Lab and fired at it once. It didn't get another shot out because a Rocketeer flew over-head and fired down at the Initiate, which collapsed under the rain of bullets. Another group of Rocketeers took flight and flew towards Yuri's base in Berlin. Matthew saw some Amphibious Transports load up some spies and GI's. A group of Grizzly Tanks also headed for the base. The offense was on. Matthew ran his Initiate in front of the Prism Towers and stopped controlling him; the Initiate was incinerated instantly. Prism Towers had some strange technology that understood who was on whose side, who was controlled and who wasn't. Matthew saw something in the corner of his eyes, one of Yuri's Amphibious Transports. He focused on it and it stopped. He drove it towards him with his mind; he stopped it in front of a Prism Tower and stopped controlling it. It blew up, so did the people inside of it. He looked at the uniform on a burning body; it was a uniform of a Yuri Clone.  
  
Matthew: Scott! Get over here.  
  
Scott ran over to Matthew.  
  
Matthew: spread the word that Yuri is sending clones over. NOW!  
  
Matthew's anger was growing; it was evolving his mind. The anger of Yuri, what he had done to one of Matthews Legionarres. How Yuri corrupted 8 Legionarres and controlled James. With that thought, Matthew emitted a Psi Wave. 


	9. Psychic on Psychic

Chapter 9: Psychic on Psychic  
  
Matthew's Psi Wave swept over a nearby I.F.V. The I.F.V was engulfed by the wave and then reappeared. Matthew hopped in the tank making it turn into a Chrono/Psychic I.F.V. He drove to the wall and emitted another Psi Wave. They were occurring because of his anger. He shot and a larger Legionarre beam shot forward. This I.F.V was fully promoted so was extremely powerful.   
  
Matthew: Scott, take over while I'm gone. I'll be a while.  
  
Scott: Yes, sir!  
  
Matthew drove forward and through the back of the base. He headed for the side of Yuri's base. He got there and saw there was a bigger battle than he thought there. Rocketeers were getting shot down everywhere; people were exploding with gas, people getting smashed by Brutes and swarms of Initiates attacking GI's. Matthew drove forward and was immediately surrounded by Initiates.  
  
Matthew: BURN IN HELL!  
  
A larger Psi Wave escaped the I.F.V and killed all the surrounding Initiates. He drove over their bodies and into the base. He picked off individual people and they were erased almost straight away. When he was surrounded, he emitted Psi Wave after Psi Wave. He killed Brutes, Initiates and Viruses. He got to a giant building, it looked like a giant Psychic Sensor, but it was a Psychic Controller. He felt a battle in his mind. A battle of wit, he could see inside the building. There was a Yuri clone inside it, a very powerful one. Th Yuri was focusing on him. He emitted another Psi Wave to clear a path from all the Initiates around him. Matthew drove straight into the building. He hopped out of the I.F.V and walked straight to the Yuri clone. Another battle was in his mind, a greater battle. Flashes of Yuri were entering his mind. Matthew fell to his knees. The Yuri clone walked towards Matthew, fingers on his head and looking straight at Matthew. Matthew slowly stood up and concentrated his mind on the Yuri clone. It was the clone's turn to fall on its knees. Matthew walked towards the clone and kicked it in the stomach. The clone rolled over. Matthew kicked it again. The clone emitted a Psi Wave; Matthew chrono-shifted to the other side of the room. So this clone had the ability to emit a Psi Wave. Two can play at that game. Matthew walked back to the now standing clone. They both emitted Psi Waves. A Psi bubble erupted in the middle. They couldn't stop. The Waves were locked into each other. They are lifted off the ground and start spinning. They are now in the very centre of the Psychic Controller, the core. The background is a blur as they start to spin faster and faster. Suddenly the bubble stops and the clone falls to the ground. Matthew is still suspended in the air by his Psi Wave. Matthew slowly drops to the ground, right next to the clone. He looks down. The clone's eyes are wide-open and bright white. His eyes have rolled into the back of its head. It's dead. Matthew shifts into the I.F.V and drives out. Outside, havoc is reaped upon the base. All the controlled Allies have turned around and are firing at the other units. Even some Soviets that have been controlled are firing on Yuri's minions. The base is destroyed within minutes and the Soviets turn on the Allies. Matthew walks in front of the Soviets.  
  
Matthew: We weren't sent here to fight you. You weren't sent here at all. You have been controlled and forced here. You are outnumbered and will die if you choose to fight. We will let you go unharmed for you are not a threat. Leave!  
  
The Soviets don't move at first but then slowly start to move. Apocalypse Tanks in the lead. Matthew turns around to the Allies.  
  
Matthew: The Yuri Clone in this part is dead. Berlin is free!  
  
The Allies start to cheer. Matthew shifts back to the base to tell James what has happened.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Dugan: Matthew Squires. Elite Leader of the Chrono Legionarre squad. You have been awarded the Allies highest honour. The International Medal of Honour, for going over the limits to bring Berlin back into the hands of the Allied Nations.  
  
Matthew bows his head to receive the medal to the applause of many a person. Tanya, James and President Michael Lawrence all stood up to applaud Matthew. Matthew walked down the middle of the chairs with his medal dangling on his chest.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Carval was laughing in his gaol (jail) cell.  
  
Carval: You can never defeat Yuri. You have only seen half of his power. You haven't even seen what I can do yet. Hahahahaha!  
  
Carval was rolling on the ground, laughing maniacally.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
In Sydney, a boy was looking up at the sky through his telescope with his dad.   
  
Boy: Dad, dad! I think I've found a comet dad, look.  
  
Dad: Let me see that.  
  
His dad takes the telescope and looks through it.  
  
Dad: Well I'll be damned. You did son! Let's see if it's on the news!  
  
The boy and his dad ran inside to see if their "comet" was on the news.  
  
--------------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------  
  
Without anyone suspecting it, the nuclear missile hit the centre of Sydney. The explosion incinerated anything within 20 km of the blast, then the radiation spilled for another 30 km. The city of Sydney was nothing but a radioactive dump, nothing alive for 50 km in any direction. 


End file.
